Robot Trouble
This is the second Episode of Rey 10 of the first season. Previous Episode: The Start Next Episode: TBA Plot It was a calm summer morning, birds were happy and the nature was quiet. Rey was in his room, playing "King Of The Universe" on his "Game Box One" console (xbox one). (Rey, mashing all of his joypad buttons): C'mon! I can't let those losers win! They're the weakest empire! Rey seems to be losing, since he is losing health. Rey is playing as hard as he can, but he loses. The camera turns into the TV screen: A spaceship shot a bigger spaceship, and the bigger spaceship explodes. Then, a title appears: "DEFEATED!". and then the screen turns into a Main Menu. The camera focuses on Rey again. (Rey, throwing his Joypad aside): Man! I knew this game was a rip-off! I lost to the weakest empire! Then, Tom bursts in into Rey's room. (Tom): Hey, video game nerd. Your best friend "Mr. Buff", A.K.A Kyle is waiting or you. (Rey): Sure, Tom. (sighs, turning his head to Tom) Tom? (Tom): What do you want? (Rey): I got to tell you something.. It's really wei- Then, Kyle cuts Rey's words. (Kyle): Rey, you lazy sloth! What's up! Kyle seems to be muscular.. (Rey): Hey, Mr. Popular. Nothing much, what about you? Tom exits the room. (Kyle): Nothing aswell, so uh.. Wanna go outside? (Rey): Uh.. Sure. (stands up, looking at the wristwatch) End scene Rey and Kyle are at the city. They seem to be heading into a fast-food restaurant, Mr. Smoothie. (Rey): So, Kyle.. Uh.. What kind of meal will you-... Then, robots come out of the alleyway and start to attack people. One of the Robot's glow red and it finds Rey. The glowing robot shoot's a laser at Rey. Rey, dodging quickly grabs Kyle's arm and attempts to run away, but there comes five more robots surrounding Rey and Kyle. The area has no civillians. Rey looks around and turns to Kyle. (Kyle): R..Robots! What do we do! (He is shaking) (Rey, looking at the wristwatch): Do you promise to keep this a secret? (Kyle): Yeah, sure! Just do something! Run, or whatever! (Rey): I know that this will look weird, but... Rey quickly presses the black button and the symbol pops out. Then the slides appear. The first slide appears to be Heatblast. Rey slaps the symbol as Rey transforms into Heatblast. (Kyle): What the hell?! (is looking at heatblast) (Heatblast): Just.. Hang on! Heatblast shoots some fireballs at the robots. Some explode, some evade. Heatblast and Kyle run to the alleyway. (Heatblast): Dang it! What was I thinking! The robots follow Heatblast. Heatblast makes a flamethrower out of his hands and the robots explode except for the glowing one. The glowing one appears to transform into a bigger robot. (Heatblast): How is that possible!? The Robot transforms into a Mega Drone. (Heatblast): Uhh... Kyle, hang on. Heatblast shoots a flamethrower at the drone's leg, which melts. (Heatblast): C'mon! Heatblast and Kyle run out of the alleyway. Then the device starts beeping, as Rey reverts. (Rey): Seriously!? At this time!? (Kyle): Turn into a monster again! (Rey): It's not that simple! It has a timer! (Kyle): Oh, damn it! Just run! They run out of the street. End Scene The scene starts at an unknown location. Vilgax is sitting at it's throne, looking at the screen of the Robot. (Vilgax): A mere child.. Posseses the Omnitrix.. Pathetic. (Looks at a servant) How long would it take to fly to planet Earth? (Servant): About one Earth month, sir. (Vilgax): Hmm.. Very well. Turn around, We're heading to planet Earth.. (Servant): Yes, sir. The servant goes into another room, while Vilgax just stares into the screen in the shadows. (Vilgax): One day, it will be mine.. And I will crush that boy, or whoever it is. No matter what the cost. End Scene The scene starts at another street, though it is empty. Rey and Kyle are breathing deeply, looking around. (Rey): I think we lost it.. Phew! (Kyle): Now... That watch.. You can turn into monsters..? (Rey): Yes, ten different monsters that have different abilities.. (Kyle): Dang... You're a real deal now.. (rey): You promised to keep this a secret. (Kyle): I will, I will. Gosh- The Drone follows the boys. (Rey): He's back! (Kyle): I see that! (Rey, looking at the symbol): C'mon, recharge! The symbol is red. But suddenly, it turns green. (Rey): It turned green! Okay! Rey dials the devide, changing the slide and slapping the symbol. Rey turns into Big Chill. (Big Chill): Okay! I think I got this! Big Chill flies into the air, going through the Mega Drone. The torso of the drone turns into Ice, but the ice breaks. (Big Chill): Seriously?! Big Chill freezes the ground, aswell as the robot's legs. (Big Chill): C'mon! Big Chill Freezes the whole Drone. (Big Chill): Is this it? The Mega Drone breaks out of the Ice, and shoots lasers at Big Chill, but Big Chill Evades the lasers. (Big Chill): Time to chill! Big Chill attempts to freeze the Drone's legs and arms, but unsuccessfully. (Big Chill): C'mon already! The Device beeps again and reverts. (Rey): Oh No! (Device): Omnitrix in danger mode. Field mode, activate. Then, a wave released out of the device, hitting the Drone, making it damaged alot. (Device): Omnitrix, Code 0-0-0-1-0-10 Master Control activate for 10 minutes. (Rey): Master Control?! (sighs) alright.. Hey! I know! Upgrade! (He transforms into Upgrade) Time to DESTRUCT! Upgrade merges with the drone, after a decent amount of time, Upgrade comes out of the drone. The Drone explodes, leaving nothing. (Upgrade): Well, this was a crazy day.. End Scene Rey was back home, having a smoothie. (Rey's mind): I hope Kyle keeps the secret.. The camera turns to the sun, as the episode ends. Category:Episodes